


Subtle Unsubtlety

by JubileeJam



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of awkwardness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, boombox, the junkers are in Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeJam/pseuds/JubileeJam
Summary: Junkrat is Lúcio's biggest fan. He's got all his music, and maybe even a little celebrity crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for a while and welp...  
> Baby's first fanfic

    To say that Junkrat was a fan of Lúcio was an understatement. To him, this guy was legendary! Taking down a bunch of suits like it was no big deal, all while looking cute! Well, not that he'd admit that out loud. Of course he ended up with a bit of Lúcio's merchandise, mainly his music and other paraphernalia like promotional pictures. Whenever he saw Lúcio around the base he'd get a bit more scatterbrained than usual. Who could blame him? That pretty face, those full lips...

Roadhog was the first to figure out, even before Junkrat himself.

"What? No way, mate! That's fuckin _ridic-u-lous_!" He dismissed, putting emphasis on his final word.

"You like him." Roadhog repeated, this time a bit more forcefully, as if he wanted it to sink in so Junkrat would understand.

"Nah, nah. Jus because he's a lil celeb runnin round wif a bright smile an a cute ass don't mean Oi loike him." Junkrat insisted, though his words seemed to betray the statement he was trying so hard to push. As soon as he had finished speaking, it was as if a lightbulb went off above his head, his singed hair seemingly glowing brighter. He had a crush. A _crush_. On someone way out of his league, too.

"Shit." The blonde wheezed, suddenly needing to sit down. Roadhog made a sound somewhat akin to a chuckle, though it was muffled by his gas mask. They both knew that Junkrat hadn't ever actually _liked_ someone before, at least not genuinely. Perhaps Junkrat was hoping to himself that it wasn't that deep. Just a little celebrity crush, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

 

    Lúcio Correia dos Santos has always been comfortable in his own skin. He was never vain by any means, but he knew he looked good and found joy in that simple fact. As a celebrity, that meant lots and lots of selfies, photoshoots, and so on. Lúcio took it all in stride. Whenever there was an offer for a more risqué photoshoot, he would not turn it down. He saw nothing wrong with showing a little skin now and then, especially when he knew his fans would love it one way or another. So, it wasn't long until there were rather nice posters of the DJ circulating around that showed him in various outfits, none quite too steamy, but still enough to stimulate a fan's imagination.

After a while, Lúcio's room was full of his own merchandise. He just couldn't help but collect everything. His fame was still pretty novel to him. Eventually he got his hands on one of his posters, and it wasn't one that he would exactly want hanging up in his room. This was one of those special pinups he had done, and even though he was fine with his body, it felt a bit strange to have something like that for himself. He considered giving it to Hana, but instead, another face popped up in his mind.

Junkrat.

The Aussie was a fan, it wasn't hard to tell. And he was....attractive. He hadn't noticed it at first, but Junkrat was one of those people that you spent time around, and eventually you came to the conclusion that they were actually cute in their own way. Alright, so maybe Lúcio had a little crush. What better way to show his interest than indulge in a little provocation? He wasn't one for actual flirting, instead he'd drop hints and give gifts. So far the hints hadn't worked since Junkrat wasn't the best at reading between the lines. The next logical step was a gift, and the poster would do _quite_ nicely.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Junkrat...

The moon was up and several heroes were asleep. Junkrat never could go to bed at this hour, as he considered it to be early. He opted  to meander around the halls, fiddling with his prosthetic arm. Unfortunately he had left his music player in his room, so he made his own music by whistling. It was hard to imitate Lúcio's songs that way, but he'd be damned if he wasn't trying his best.

As soon as he rounded the corner and headed toward his room, he knew something was off. The door was ajar. Roadhog never left the door open...

He hobbled inside and looked around with slight suspicion. His bodyguard was snoring off in his own bed, and everything seemed pretty normal. All of the scraps and junk on Junkrat's half of the room were in their proper places. Admittedly, it was a mess, but to him it was an organized mess.

It wasn't until he got to his bed that he saw it. Some kind of long tube was laying on his torn up pillow. It couldn't be a weapon of some sort, could it? "Hmmm..." Junkrat flopped on his bed and took the tube into his hands. After messing with it, one of the ends popped off. Nothing could have prepared him for what slid out and rolled onto the floor.

A large glossy image of Lúcio Correia dos Santos. No, it wasn't the person on it that shocked him, it was the _clothes_ the man was wearing. It seemed to be a spoof on old pinup posters. Lúcio had short shorts, thigh high socks, and a tight fitting shirt with some logo on it. He was sitting on the hood of a car and everything.

The sound Junkrat made wasn't even human. Some sort of scream that got caught in his throat and ended up coming out as a raspy squeal. "Oh my god holy fuck what the--" He rambled to himself, trying to make sense of it all. Had Roadie done this as some sort of prank? He dropped the tube the poster had come in and desperately clawed at his face. Oh, his cheeks were burning. If he kept staring at that image he knew he wouldn't be able to take it.

Carefully, oh so carefully, he picked the poster up. "Guh...G-Gotta get rid of this..." He said, though he really didn't want to. Giving it some thought, he put the poster up and covered it with one he already had. "Whew..." Now he could sleep with at least some sense of calmness, and then try to figure this all out in the morning.

_A shame he hadn't noticed the little note in the corner of the poster._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H a  
> Please comment, I'd like to know if there's anything I need to improve on!


	3. Straightforward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he tries, oh my God does Lú try  
> He tries all the time, in this institution

All was well and normal around the base the next day. Six members of Overwatch were out on a mission, escorting some rich Omnic, all while keeping an eye out for Talon. Everyone else tended to their own business, whether that be training, eating, socializing, or whatever. However, there were  _two_ heroes that were not their usual selves, though they did their best to hide it.

* * *

Junkrat was still pretty shaken up over the events from the previous night. He still was not sure if Roadhog had given him that poster, either as a prank, or because he knew how much he liked Lúcio. Taking into account that it could be a prank from literally _anyone_ , he felt a tad paranoid. Everyone's eyes were on him, it felt like. Oh, Tracer was off a ways, laughing with Mei? Must be laughing at _him_ , since they knew his secret. Thus, the poor man was even more skittish than usual, and just wanted to find Roadhog so he could hide behind the larger guy.

* * *

Hoo boy, Lúcio sure did feel a rush! He still could not believe that he had done that. It was almost as if he had sent someone a nude, or at least that is what it felt like. He had taken such a big risk, and in multiple ways, too. First off, there was no telling how Junkrat would have reacted to the slightly suggestive poster. Did he get embarrassed? Did he absolutely love it and get carried away doing something sinful? Or maybe he laughed. Lúcio rubbed his temples, trying to think of something else.

It was still so new to him, this feeling. Sure, he had crushes before, but this was something entirely different. Junkrat was a dangerous criminal, he understood that. But he also understood how brilliant and spontaneous the blonde could be. He was like a magnet, drawing certain people in, yet also driving several others away. Overall, Lúcio figured out that Junkrat was like a big burst of caffeine, and he would not mind being addicted to that in the slightest.

* * *

Just then, the Australian entered the mess hall. Lúcio perked up and felt his breath hitch for a moment. Alright, he had to do this! In an instant he had skated over to the lanky man, grinning and putting in his best effort to appear casual. "Hey Jamie, how's it goin?"

Junkrat jumped at the sudden appearance, and he only served to become more nervous when he saw the Brazilian. "Fuck-- Oi mean fine!! Oi'm fine!!" He stuttered, taking a few steps back. Did Lúcio know? Was he going to tease him? No, Lúcio was too nice...right? These thoughts were clouding his mind, and he nearly tripped over his own peg leg.

"Jamie?" Lúcio's face fell. "Ah..." He rubbed the back of his neck, bashful. "I guess you didn't like it, huh?..."

"Wait, what?" Junkrat's pupils were blown wide. It was Lúcio himself who had given him that poster? That...that changed everything! Suddenly his face was hot, and if he had been stuttering before, it was even worse now. "Y-Ya-- Um, 'n Oi...the--!!"

"Didn't you see my note?" The DJ spoke softly, hoping to calm the other down. "It said 'to my biggest fan.' I even autographed it and drew a little smiley face!" He giggled, covering his mouth.

The Australian finally stopped talking, only to sputter out a laugh as well. "....Er, th-thanks, mate." A fan. A friend. That was a pretty good start if he did say so himself. Not wanting to embarrass himself further, Junkrat playfully slapped Lúcio's arm, before scuttling off to his big bodyguard in the corner of the mess hall.

Lúcio sighed. It was okay, he just had a little more work to do. Maybe he should start writing up plans instead of making up things as he went along...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	4. That Single Friend You Go to for Relationship Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends. Yeah, f r i e n d s....  
> That's totally what Lúcio was going for. Yep.

Alright, so, it wasn't a total disaster. Lúcio was trying to reassure himself of this as he lay face down on Hana's bed. "Maybe I should've...I dunno..." He groaned, feeling extremely frustrated. 

"It's not your fault, Lú. Junky's just not real bright when it comes to social stuff, y'know?" The gamer wasn't even looking at him as she destroyed her opponents on-screen, but she was able to focus on the conversation clearly. "Maybe try being direct?"

"I don't know if I can handle being direct..." Oh man, that would be awful. The awkwardness of it all...the possibility of rejection... Lúcio definitely was not used to feeling this apprehensive. But with Junkrat, it was a whole other story. He was unpredictable and-- The DJ had not even realized he was mumbling his inner monologue until he heard Hana laugh.

"Geesh, you really got it bad, huh? Just go up to him, say something casual. See where it goes." For someone who had never been in a relationship before, D.Va had really good advice.

"Right, okay, maybe...." Lúcio stopped to think. Okay, no more acting without thinking. He was going to plan this out, possibly with Hana as his wingman. "Are you almost done with your game?"

"Yeah, one more match, why?"

"We're gonna need a master plan. I'll get the markers, you get the poster board."


	5. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little comfort

"Aight...Roadie, how'm Oi gonna..." Junkrat's voice was garbled from his lack of sleep. It had been two days since his encounter with Lúcio, and he hadn't slept since. Whenever he saw the man, he quickly hightailed into the other direction.  He did not just want to blurt out that he liked the guy, and he  _knew_ that he would not be able to filter his words. Plus, they had just officially started being friends, right? Going slow was really going to be hard for Junkrat.

Roadhog huffed out something about how Junkrat needed sleep. The blonde gazed at him groggily and started giggling out of nowhere. It actually would have been normal if it was not for the tears in his eyes. 

"...D-Don't wanna mess this up..."

He sniffled, running the back of his mechanical arm over his quickly leaking nose. Oh no. Roadhog immediately tensed once he realized that Junkrat was crying.

Suddenly, his big, meaty hand was ever so gently patting the smaller man's head. Just this simple action could greatly calm Junkrat in many situations, since they both knew of Roadie's ridiculous strength.

"Just be yourself." The big man grunted out an affectionate chuckle. Obviously if Lúcio had taken  _any_ sort of interest in Junkrat, he had to have accepted his...everything. 

"...Ya sure? But..." Damnit. Junkrat always hated getting emotional. But this was different! He was not used to these mushy feelings. And Roadie seemed to be willing to help, so...

"Jamie. Trust me."

That was all the blonde needed to hear. He smeared his tears away and gave a toothy grin. "...'Kay....Then...ya gonna be my wingman?"

"I don't get paid enough for this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated lately. College is...yeah. Anyways here's a little more!


	6. Like Putting Lipstick on a Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insecure Junkrat because why not

Contrary to popular belief, Jamison Fawkes took baths every single day. After years of not being able to, he absolutely adored the feeling of warm, soapy water splashing around him. It just so happened that he couldn't stay clean very long. He'd end up covered in soot and ash before the morning was even over. It was a small price to pay for discovering something new about explosives and weapons.

So, when he finally decided he was going to talk to Lúcio again, he forwent his little escapades. At least until the encounter was over. Lord knows he'd need to blow something up to destress later.

Junkrat got all cleaned up. He really went all out; shining up his prosthetic arm, painting his nails with a fresh coat of black, and oiling his peg leg. He even put on a proper shirt that did not say something weird or provocative!

Still, he felt like something was amiss. His teeth were always crooked, but he could brush them and make his breath decent. What was it then? The blonde stared at himself in the mirror, stumped as ever. "Hey, Roadie! Somethin wrong wif my face?"

Given any other circumstance, Roadhog would have made a joke. This time, he understood it was different. He shook his head, but went to stroke his chin under his mask.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe you want...makeup?"

Junkrat scrunched up his nose. No way. He could not and could never pull makeup off...Right? Other people could...Would Lúcio like him more?

He left without so much as a nod. He had to find Hana, she would know everything!


	7. Gossip Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is honestly a great wingman

As soon as Hana saw Junkrat at her door, she wanted to look smug and say something coy. But instead, she feigned innocence. "Junky, what's up? I told you I'm not gonna let you mess with my MEKA." 

Junkrat was uncharacteristically quiet, bashful, even. He prodded the floor with his peg leg, chewing on his bottom lip. "Er..." What to ask? How to word it? After about literally five minutes of silence and gears turning in his head, he spoke up. "Do ya know anythin bout Lúcio?" As soon as the words left his lips, he winced. He should have been more specific...

"Well, DUH. He's like, my bestie!" Hana flashed a grin. "I know approximately everything about him." Whether that was true or not was entirely up for grabs. "Why?"

"W-Well...ya see..."

She took a second to look him up and down, then it clicked. "Ooh~ You're all dressed up! For him?~" It was too hard to pretend to not know anything.

Junkrat blushed, and he hated it. "Maybe...yeah whatever!" He snapped out of embarrassment, though there was hardly any bite to his words.

The brunette only grinned again and stepped aside to usher him in. "Take a seat~ But  _not_ on my gaming chair."

Not fully knowing what to expect, Junkrat did as he was told. Hana strode in and plopped down on her bed, facing the blonde. 

"He loves Australians."

"...what?"

"Oh, come on! He is SO into you!" So much for keeping him in suspsense. 

"W-- Really?..."

"Yes, really! He doesn't shut up about you, seriously. Jamie this, Jamie that, oh Jamie is so tall!" Hana mocked, giggling to herself.

Meanwhile, Junkrat was left with a perpetual look of surprise as the girl went on.

"Dude, trust me. All you two need to do is get together and talk! No more beating around the bush!"

All thoughts about further grooming himself had long gone by now, and were instead replaced with thoughts of wonder.

"He...likes me?" Junkrat repeated it a couple more times, each softer than the last.

"Aww, you guys are hopeless! Do I have to set you up on a date?" 

Suddenly, Junkrat stood. "Gotta-- gotta see him!"

"That's the spirit!" Hana cheered as the lanky man clamored out of her room and into the halls in search of Lúcio. "So easy..." She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she went back to one of her games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you guys know I write these chapters at like 2 am....aha  
> Sorry  
> I do my best


	8. Explosion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Junkrats were harmed in the making of this chapter

The click-clack of Jamison's peg leg echoed through the halls. He pushed past startled looking heroes with determination written all over his face. No more backing down! No more doubt! Now that he knew for certain that Lúcio liked him...he was the only thing in his own way!

Lúcio wasn't in his usual hangouts, but Jamison did not give up. Eventually he spotted that signature neon green out of the corner of his eye. 

"Jamie!-" Lúcio was quick to greet him, but was soon cut off by Junkrat grabbing hold of his hand. His grip was light, yet firm. There was a certain aura around him that was simply exuding resolve. The DJ gulped as he suddenly felt a warmth rising to the tips of his ears.

"Come wif me." The blonde broke into a grin. He actually did not have a plan of any sort, but he knew he could make it up as he went along. Lúcio just nodded and let the other man lead him off outside. It was a long walk spent in silence, no doubt both men were lost in their thoughts and their deafening rapid heartbeats.

Junkrat suddenly stopped and Lúcio nearly crashed into his back. "We made it." The Australian clicked his tongue and let go of Lúcio slowly.

"Made it?" He finally found his voice. "What are we doing out here?..."

"Jus wait...Oi wanna...Wanna show ya!"

"Show me what?"

Junkrat had a hold of the medic's hand again. This time, he placed a small explosive in his palm. "Throw it." And after a second of contemplation, Lúcio did just that. With Junkrat plugging his ears- he had no need to plug his own anymore -Lúcio watched as a boulder in the distance blew up. He had to admit, it was rather exhilarating.

Once the ash and smoke cleared and Jamison let go of him, he broke into a grin and turned to him. "What was that about? I mean, it was pretty cool, but why?"

"'s how Oi feel."

"Huh?"

"Ya make me feel...inside...loike a big ass 'splosion."

They both were quiet for a moment as Junkrat's strangely worded confession hung in the air.

"....You make me feel that way too, Jamie." Lúcio closed the gap between them, hugging the taller man from the side. 

It seemed as if another bout of silence would fall, but then Junkrat spoke up. "Can Oi jus-- Kiss ya awready? Or do Oi gotta wait for that?" 

Lúcio snickered and shook his head. The next thing he knew, their lips were pressed together. His fruity lip balm mixed with the ashy taste of Jamison's chapped lips, and he could not help but love the flavor it created.

Maybe this would be the start of something as exhilarating as an explosion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I remembered I never updated this fic....  
> Sorry guys I've been going through a bunch  
> But hey I'm back! I'll try to update whenever I can! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is choppy???


End file.
